The Powerpuff Girls X-Over: The City Without Heroes
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Warning: rating might go up. Adaptation of the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Teenage Powerpuff arrive arrive to Megaville and are about to find out about their misterious past and how were they were created and fight an enemy they didn't faced before. Professor X and another one who creeps in the shadows, Black White. Blossom x Dexter and Buttercup x mystery character. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCraken and the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Guest starring also Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo, Toph from Avatar the last air bender, Gwen and Ben Tennyson from Ben Ten and TJ from Recess.**

**Story and concept character Barbara Grey by Riddle Glitch.**

**The Powerpuff Girls X-Over.**

**The City Without Heroes.**

Far on a little town called Townsville.

That's were those heroines came.

(Blossom's Point of View.)

Finally we are leaving. Supposedly we were about to leave before College, but the Professor just got a good job on Megaville were we'll resume to study our last year in High School.

Looking at the window as I looked on the road to distract myself, good thoughts about Townsville ran around my mind.

Convinced the Professor of driving towards this new city.

Cause for once, me and Bubbles wanted to feel normal, and just...do normal stuff. Normal car, normal trip.

Still Buttercup protested against it, but in the end agree to it.

Many things happened in all that time, since we were little, the Professor married Mom, back then she was only Miss Keane to us.

Smiling to myself as I turned around to see at my side. They didn't wasted their time either, we have a sister now, and she's real not made it in a tube or something.

Brandy her name. Cute little black haired girl resting her head on Bubbles' lap.

Deep asleep, Bubbles gently caressed her hair as she listened to her Ipod, then I look to Buttercup, she was just distracting herself with her handheld game console. Mom and The Professor were talking with each other as they drove towards Megaville, sighed gently.

Probably wondering why I call Miss Keane mom and I can't call the Professor dad?

Well, it all began when he created us.

Whenever I recall my first memories I always saw myself in the mirror.

Why didn't I looked like other girls? For a while we stayed home, because we weren't normal obviously.

No nose, no fingers?

Big eyes? We used to take some medicine, we soon got a nose and fingers and our eyes became more normal after a bit.

Then went to school. Like if nothing like that happened?

We became celebrities, not because our looks. But because we were vigilantes. Fighting against crime, we clean the city, beating criminals like Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Gangreen Gang.

Asked several times.

(Flashback.)

"Professor, how did you made us?" A little version of myself would ask him. Then he responded with a smile.

"Haven't I told you already? Hehe, using the recipe for the perfect little girl. Sugar, spice and everything nice! And a touch of Chemical X."

Then I was pre-teen.

"Hmm, Professor how did you made us?"

"Sugar, spice and everything nice Blossom. Don't forget." The Professor smiled then.

Not long ago.

"Please Professor just tell me the truth, won't freak out, promise!"

Sighing the Professor responded once again with a smile. "Sugar, spice and everything nice. Nothing else."

(End of Flashback.)

Bubbles and Buttercup always glare at me everytime I call the Professor that way instead of dad. But why up to this point, hasn't he changed his story.

I mean, we're almost adults already. It's not only that but also publicly he also kept that version. Currently he's the joke in the science world.

Have tried googling it and there's no information about us or anything other than that dumb cookie recipe that he was doing according to him or anything at all.

Suddenly, from all those angry thoughts, guess I fell asleep. Woke up after I saw myself in the mirror and throught I was nose less again!

"Are you alright?" Bubbles asked me and I looked at her, she with a worried expression, Buttercup actually had her eyes on me instead of her game too.

"Don't worry...I just had a bad dream." I chuckled softly.

"Get over it already, you're nervous because we're moving?" Buttercup asked, moving her attention back to her video game and I shooked my head.

"No, it's something personal, sorry. We're almost there huh?"

"Yup. The City without heroes." Buttercup added.

"Huh?" Mom turned around.

"Never heard? Citizens that moved to Townsville oftenly call Megaville that way."

"Don't get any ideas." I added.

"Please calm down, don't fight again girls, we're almost arriving." The Professor told.

Soon enough we were there, our new home.

Oddly, there were three windows in the top floor, guess this wasn't much difference.

The Professor and the people that drove the trucks with our furniture and stuff helped move things into the place.

We didn't helped, we just took Brandy to the backyard and played with her, we were supposed to live a normal life from now on. No powerpuff stuff.

"Hey you alright?" I asked Brandy who took a seat on the grass after a while.

"Just nervous...I'm finally a grown up now! Going to school and dunno if I will make any friends! It'll be hard without mom being the teacher!"

"You'll do fine!" Buttercup told.

"Aww! A grown up huh?" Bubbles hugged Brandy and giggled.

"Yeah like you!"

"Hehe, don't worry about it, heard that mom got the job there as a kinder garden teacher. She won't be far away from you, just a few classrooms away. Just remember..."

"Don't be a teacher's pet." Buttercup teased with a chuckle. I glared lightly at her and she whistled some.

"Anyway, all those kids you're going to meet are in their first year of school too. Therefore they'll be as nervous as you are. Just try to forget about it, but above anything keep your full attention at class alright?"

Brandy nodded.

After a while, Mom went to tell us that the guys left and we could see the house now. We went to our room soon.

It was almost night and we were all tired from the trip.

"Just like our old home huh?"

"Gladly we separated our beds, tired of sleeping with you guys." Buttercup teased and layed on her bed.

There were four beds, Brandy had her own room back in Townsville but ever since the suggestion of sleeping with us she hasn't changed her mind, cute.

After dinner, we were all back in our room, Mom and the Professor slept earlier cause they will have interviews the next day, and we were watching television until Buttercup began browsing the news channel.

I was reading a book and Bubbles was taking care of Brandy's hair.

"Could you change the channel? Put some cartoons, Brandy is here remember." I told Buttercup after a while, since the news were talking about the ugly things that happen in this place.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see how bad are things here and how much work do we have to do to clean the streets." Buttercup turned to me with a grin.

"Told you we weren't going to do that again, we're supposed to fit in, not mess with the criminals, we're no longer kids anymore."

"Perhaps you don't want to be a team anymore but I will have to go solo then."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't want to be vigilante anymore." Bubbles spoke. "Need to focus to become a singer!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Buttercup teased.

"Wear a mask then." I added.

"That's no fun! Then again, Batman wears a mask, been following the news from Gotham, things are worse there."

"Didn't they catched The Joker guy already?" Bubbles asked gently, some squizofrenic clown that was all over the news.

"They did, but there were a lot of deaths..."

"Buttercup!" I interrupted.

"Oh come on, it's not like a bad word or something!"

"It's alright, I'm a grown up now, words don't scare me." Brandy told with a smile.

"Aww!" Bubbles just can't help herself, yet Brandy did nothing to stop from hugging her everytime.

"Still you know all those subjects are not meant to be discussed with our little sister, now change that channel now!" I snapped.

"Alright! MOM!" Buttercup shouted back and changed to a Cartoon Network.

"By the way how are you going to keep your relationship with Mike eh Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, about that...we broke up."

"What?! But I liked Mike..." Brandy added.

"We all did Brandy, what was it this time? He dared trying to hold hands with you huh?" I teased.

Bubbles laughed and Buttercup glared. "So what? They should know that if I want to hold hands it should be me who should be taking the step, but no it wasn't because of something so small like that. We were moving so basically I just told him it wasn't going to work and that's all."

"This is what? Your third boyfriend you dumped for silly things?" Bubbles asked.

"At least I tried, what about you?"

"I'm just waiting for Mister Right."

"Sounds like a plan, think I do that too." I spoke.

Then all of a sudden Buttercup laughed. "Don't think so, you just don't make your time to try and find someone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry Blossom but you kind of...spend all your time studying and such, you should like...you need to get out more." Bubbles told.

"Couldn't have said any better." Buttercup chuckled.

"Whatever, if..."

"You want to have a good job and keep yourself useful to society other than crime fighting you need to keep studying, we know, we have heard it so many times I memorized it! Geez, give me a break." Buttercup interrupted.

Rolling my eyes I sighed after.

"By the way, you told in the car this was the city without heroes." Bubbles asked then. "Why?"

"Supposedly before they have a group of heroes that kept the streets clean, back on Megaville's university they have the statues of all of them."

"So what happened?"

"Tragedy, most of them disappeared." Buttercup begun.

"Who were them?" Brandy asked innocently.

"Well there was their leader Samurai Jack, Scarlet, Aang The Avatar, Agent P, American Dragon Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Shego and Red Hood. They defeated a lot of super villians together."

"What made them go away?"

"Well Scarlet and Aang died, then Agent P and Red Hood disappeared and soon after they were all gone."

"That's sad." Brandy added.

Nodding Buttercup told. "Don't worry, hope is back on this town, cause we're here."

"We're not vigilantes anymore Buttercup." I added.

"Even if you don't want to, things are wrong with this town, won't change my mind and you know it, anyway, don't want to keep arguing."

-End of Blossom's point of view.-

-Good Luck Hospital.-

Toph, short dark haired woman was there, on a case.

Right on that room were they kept Ben Tennyson since he fell in a coma.

There she was, her superior, Velma with Gwen, Ben's cousin. Who she kept visiting since he tried to confront that psychopath, Black White.

The room was silent for a while.

"You sure you want to do this?" Velma asked.

"More than anything." Gwen responded, a few tears building on her eyes.

"Why now?"

"Because I found out that you always doubt that Rainbow the Clown was Black White isn't that?"

Toph chuckled, Gwen could notice that there was no light in that woman's eyes, she was blind.

"Rainbow the Clown was the most likely to fit Black White's profile, what makes you think I was wrong about it?"

"You never recovered that supposed pen weapon! Plus where's Ben's hand!? And the Omnitrix?!" Gwen began to raise her voice.

"Calm down."

Velma looked at the place where Ben's hand was supposed to be, Black White cut his hand to take the Omnitrix, they soon arrested Rainbow the Clown, a mute individual who hasn't revealed anything about the missing loop holes in the investigation.

"There were only two people that doubt that was the right individual."

"Don't start." Velma brought a hand to her face as Toph begun.

"Back before all this, Velma was part of the Bureau, she and her partner came to Megaville to make a profile on Black White's case. She and Lucy Wilde knew that Rainbow the Clown was the most likely to be Black White. Doesn't mean he was Black White alright?"

"But why did all the evidence tell otherwise?" Gwen asked.

"It wasn't an accurate profile." Velma added. "There was something missing. Don't get me wrong, Rainbow the Clown is guilty."

"But he was a partner." Toph added. "There was also another profile on another partner who we never found."

"Black White had a female partner, red lips was the only thing that we knew that people would notice in her anyway." Velma told.

"But if Rainbow the Clown isn't Black White...why did the murders stopped?" Gwen asked.

"This was all a part of Black White's plan." Velma told and then her expression changed, to concern. "I stayed and left the Bureau, because this is my town."

"Have a few leads, but everything has gone cold, it doesn't help that I have visited Foster's Asylum to see Rainbow the Clown several times but he really hasn't helped at all."

"You want vengeance?" Toph asked with a smile. "I don't think you have the guts to test what are you capabe of? Leave it to us, trust us."

"Justice is what I want."

"Go home, chill, have some rest, if you still think you want to help, then give me a call, otherwise I will ask you to re-consider it and just don't meddle in the affairs of something you most probably will be un-capable of comprehending." Velma aimed her words to Gwen who finally tears began slidding down her cheeks.

"You know what I hate the most about this?"

"What?" Velma asked, unsure if she would like to hear the answer.

"That I often blame Ben for this...he always was impulsive, he was narcissistic about himself and oftenly considered himself invincible. I sometimes wonder if he did those things because he cared to protect people or just to hear them speak of him highly or something..."

"Gwen..."

"But because of him, he's in a coma, because of him...my grandfather Max...he's dead. Black White turned out to be...the one who showed Ben...that life isn't a comic book. I want to catch that psycho!"

"It's not Ben's fault. This is Black White's fault and it will be his fault. We'll get him, don't worry."

-Next day, Scarlet High.-

Miss Keane brought Brandy to classes, also that this will be her first day as teacher in the kinder garden of Scarlet High.

The place was also were Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were about to finish their High School studies.

Didn't took long and Miss Keane left Blossom and the others in the High School section and then went to drop Brandy to her classes which was in the same building were the Kinder Garden where she was going to be a teacher were and keeping her close by the hand they began to walk towards the building.

"Nervous?"

"A bit..." Brandy couldn't the fact that her hand was shaking a bit as she holded Miss Keane's hand tightly.

Looking at the classroom's she was looking for her superior's office.

After a while, someone stopped them, there was a guy wearing a suit, except he seemed to have no tie, looking him less intimidating. Also wore a cap, red cap.

"Excuse me, aren't you Miss Keane? The new teacher from Townsville?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, and you are?"

"Recognized your photo from your file. You're quite early, mean, hardly any students have arrived. Sorry my manners, I'm the Principal, you can call me TJ, you too young lady."

"I'm so glad I'm kinda lost and yeah, oh this Brandy, my daughter, she'll be studying her first year in school and well just couldn't help to arrive late, being our first day on this place."

"Pleased to meet you." TJ hand shaked Miss Keane's and then got in one knee and gently holded his fist so Brandy could fist pound, since that's how kids their age salute each other.

"Don't be afraid Brandy, come on." Miss Keane encouraged her since she was looking at the floor a bit ashamed, but then smiled and fist pound TJ's fist.

"Oww, heavy fist huh? I like that, ever played basefoot?"

"Uh...no sir."

"Well you'll learn. So Miss Keane, impressive file you got. You used to have a job here, maybe you don't remember me but I used to teach before being principal."

"It's been a long time, but yeah, I'm surprised that they gave me the job right away hehe."

"Well, you're in luck, Miss Barbara Grey is very picky with them teachers in the kinder garden section."

"Really? So where is her office could you take me to her...need to know how are things here."

"Don't worry come with me. As I told you, back in my time, we used to call kinder garden students 'Kindergardians', it was like Jurassic Park here ma'am but ever since Barbara Grey arrived I don't know that woman just made it possible for the kids to leave the Kindergardian from their personality and be less primitive without stopping them from being kids and such."

"Primitive that's a harsh word don't you think?" Miss Keane asked as they walked, Brandy giggled softly was a funny word.

"Ma'am, if you were here you know what I'm talking about." TJ chuckled.

"Guess so." Miss Keane chuckled too.

Soon they arrived to Barbara's office.

"Then, here it is." Knocking at the door gently, TJ spoke. "Yo! Miss Grey, the newbie arrive. Sorry you better guess use to that word. Now, if you want I could bring Brandy to her classroom."

"Thanks. Alright Brandy, remember what I told you and please just have fun." Miss Keane winked and hugged Brandy before she nodded and was lead to her classroom by TJ.

"Bye mommie!"

Waving, Miss Keane then was surprised by Barbara who came out.

"Oh hey, Miss Keane right?" Barbara a long black haired woman, who's pale white skin contrasted it all until one will take a look at her clothes. Wearing tons of colors.

It was like a rainbow just threw up on that woman.

"Pleased to meet...you, wow interesting choice of colors."

"Haha yeah, well when you can't make up your mind and choose a single color, wear it all."

Miss Keane chuckled and nodded, Barbara look like a interesting person, wearing some large t-shirt which had all the colors you could imagine and some green shorts with flip flops.

"Alright newbie, come to my office."

Miss Keane nodded and then Barbara grabbed a big pen, like those that are made to ink drawings but this was the size of a hand.

"Wow that looks really sharp."

"It's a pen." Barbara smiled and in the wall there was a list of the teachers and Barbara began writing with the pen 'Miss Keane'.

"Nice office."

"Thanks, I know what you're thinking, eccentric woman ain't her haha."

"Not really." Keane chuckled.

"Like blue right?" Barbara smiled refering to her name being in blue ink. "Let's go to your classroom, this was my class so I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Oh thanks."

"I only hire the best and you newbie, you have a impressive file."

"You don't mind me arriving this early?"

"Not, as long as you arrive in time, let's go then."

-Scarlet High School.-

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup came into the classroom as the bell rang.

-Blossom's point of view.-

New school, new rules, new people. Like I knew it would happen, Bubbles already making friends and Buttercup is just distracted looking at the window.

The teacher is sure taking sometime. Just hope I will fit here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. Guest starring also Isabella, Phineas, Ferb and Gretchen from Phineas and Ferb, Toph from Avatar the Last Air Bender, Oblina from Ahhh! Real Monsters, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy from Scooby Doo and Mabel Pinnes from Gravity Falls and Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory.**

**The Powerpuff Girls X-Over.**

**Story and concept character Barbara Grey by Riddle Glitch.**

**The City Without Heroes.**

Classes began soon and Blossom could almost feel normal already. Mathematics was the class at that moment. There was at the moment a debate between the Teacher and a student, who's name was Dexter, declared himself 'Boy Genius' in his introduction.

Seems the topic was going nowhere.

-Blossom's point of view.-

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly the voice echoed through the room.

The stares of everyone in the room were directed towards my direction, yet I have to speak up, this discussion about the variables on the mathematical formula on the board seemed that weren't going to end anytime soon, sighed.

"Sorry I'm no expert, think tho that you might be looking it from the wrong angle, hmm Dexter, right?"

This orange haired guy wearing a lab coat and huge glasses raised an eyebrow towards me and chuckled gently.

"Well I can hear already you're no expert, and no I'm absolutely right about this X equals zero which in return then..."

Had to interrupt. "No, it's a bit wrong from the beginning."

"What? Who are you?"

"Blossom, hmm new student."

The Professor seemed a bit upset by the fact Dexter would imply that he was an idiot and think the fact I raised my voice seemed was that last drop.

"If you guys think you're so smart then you give the class for all I care!"

The Professor left the room and slammed the door. Everyone suddenly throwed their books and celebrated apparently for being able to skip this class.

After that people began to leave.

"Hey guys what about the class?" Asked softly but they simply ignored me, Bubbles and Buttercup were leaving too.

"Show me then, why am I wrong." Dexter aimed his words at me and I sighed and began to walk towards the board and show exactly why he is wrong.

-End of Blossom's point of view.-

-Back at the Kinder Garden.-

On the class of Miss Keane, Barbara was introducing her former students to the new teacher, and therefore giving them some words of encouragement so they wouldn't be so upset about Grey not being their teacher that year, she then began.

"Hi there young citizens of Megaville! Look I'm going straight to the point, this is Miss Keane, she will be your teacher this year, not me unfortunately."

"Please to meet you." Keane added.

"Don't worry I know Miss Keane is just as fun as I am and therefore you won't have any problem learning from her, remember this is your last year, you gotta get used to the change cause next year you will be in school."

"Yes Miss Grey!" All the kids screamed together, not loud enough but they did seemed happy, Keane noticed this and smiled, this woman did know how to do her job.

Barbara smiled and kept speaking until she finally closed.

"Whatever you do here have fun, talk to Miss Keane with any problems you have and just keep a smile over your faces. Even tho I'm not your teacher anymore it doesn't mean we can't still see each other, feel free to talk to me about anything and remember to play by the rules please."

The kids waved a bit to say goodbye to Barbara but before she left there was a student who gently gave both Miss Keane and Barbara a certain fruit.

Barbara blinked at the object being given to her by Billy, with smile in the face she still gave a raised eyebrow and asked.

"What is this? A rock?" That made Billy laugh softly.

"No Miss Grey."

"Oh I know, an apple! Thanks Billy remember to wash your teeth."

"Bye Miss Grey!" The kids screamed again and Barbara waved a bit.

"Your class Miss Keane." Barbara told Keane who smiled and nodded before Barbara left the room.

Leaving then she changed her expression to an indifferent one, her eyes that of making someone notice how bored she was. Barbara then throwed the apple to a trashcan and walked before then she heard a voice.

"How did they took it?"

Then Barbara turned around, it was Oblina, adult woman a bit younger than Barbara who was wearing black clothes which contrasted the red lipstick on her lips.

"Missed me?" Oblina smiled but then her expression changed to one with fear as she noticed the furious look on Barbara's face.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara whispered.

"Please Barbara no." Oblina spoke with a trembling voice as she was grabbed by the arm by Barbara and brought to her office.

Then Barbara turned the music on her office loud enough so nobody would over hear what was going on and from her desk she then took out a gun and Oblina walked back against the wall and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Pulling the trigger it only scared Oblina even more as it had no bullet on the chamber.

"Next one won't be empty speak!"

"Just wanted to see you, please Barbara don't do it, I love you!" Oblina cried a bit.

Barbara slapped her in the face. "Hey stop! Don't cry, or I'll blow your fucking brains out! Might not use the freaking gun, you don't want me to get the knife do you?"

"Please don't! I love you Barbara why is that impossible?!"

"Keep your voice down imbecile! You don't love me, you're obssesed with me, you're of one those freaking groupies who just want to lie to themselves to actually think you're part of a fucking relationship!"

"No..."

"Shut up! You're useful sometimes but your fucking obssesions end here, if you show your damn face again, will throw you in some lake chopped in pieces did I made myself clear?!"

"Helga sent me!" Barbara then raised an eyebrow and doubted for a moment before finally asking.

"Why does she would send you instead of Phoebe, you're lying!" Barbara was about to put some bullets on the gun before Oblina told.

"Because they were robbed! Stolen merchandise of high Mana-Tech were stolen...it was some guy calling himself Professor X!"

"Are you joking? What kind of name is Professor X? This ain't a fucking cartoon, so how much do they lost?"

"It was millions of dollars! The odd thing that only one individual stole them. Was a strange girl wearing a black and white dress with white hair."

"And she wants to ask if that has anything to do with me?"

"Sort of..." Oblina stopped panting from fear and Barbara took a seat on her desk.

"Why would she think I would steal from myself?"

"This Professor X seems to be someone with mysterious objectives, just warned and intimidated the organized crime before stealing from them."

"From me! You mean!"

"R-Right...you."

"This is my city..." Barbara chuckled, her expression changed once again to an angry one.

"But what're you going to do?"

"Well I'm retired, I can just take my pen and stab the guy don't I? That Velma is still investigating my case, it's fun to torture her mind ehehhehe but if I make a comeback then she might get close."

"They looked weird tho, you know like that alien Zim, the one who you told us to get an eye on."

"Are they related? So what has the idiot being doing? I'm surprised that people actually think he's human, then again this city is really stupid hehehe."

"Same girl was seen around the alien's house...whatever they're doing, with everything they stole I think they might be terrorists according to Norbert."

"How did they even knew were we kept that stuff?"

Then Oblina responded. "Well Norbert and Helga think there's a traitor among them, is the reason why she sent me to tell you."

"To take the mole out of his hole?" Barbara chuckled softly and sighed. "Fine then, I'll find the rat and skin it."

"May I go now?" Oblina asked softly afraid yet.

"Yeah sure, go. Just don't do this again, you know why I do this things, I don't mean it but you do realize it's your fault? You always do impulsive things and I'm just trying to control you cause we don't want the Bureau again here do we?"

Barbara got close to Oblina as she spoke and gently grabbed her hands, smiling she leaned and gave her a soft kiss in the lips which made Oblina smile silly and she nodded.

"Go now."

"Bye Barbara."

After Oblina left then Barbara cleaned her mouth with her hand with a disgusted expression. "The things I gotta do."

Whispering to herself then Barbara looked at her hand, the red lipstick she cleaned from her lips were on it, oddly she looked at it like confused then shook her head and resumed to focus on her work on the Kinder Garden School.

-Blossom's point of view.-

Just like I thought, even tho the class was dismissed, Dexter and me kept arguing about the current mathematical problem.

After a while finally someone interrupted us.

"Excuse me, but I think neither of you is right in this matter, but then again this is not a matter of being right or wrong, there plenty of variables to solve the issue yet you're still trying to solve the problem by thinking inside the box."

"Not you too Phineas come on!" Dexter complained and I gently asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ferb?" This guy, red haired with big nose told the other odd looking green haired guy. Who then began writing on the board before he finished.

Then Phineas began explaining about how to solve this, I nodded everytime, wow this Phineas guy did seemed smart enough.

But Dexter just crossed his arms and sighed, have the idea that he's one of those people who don't like being contradicted.

"Oh, that is more like it, thanks. Blossom by the way." I told Phineas and Ferb who nodded and then introduced themselves.

"Don't worry you're welcome, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Sorry we just remained in class watching you guys, when there was no step towards the end we decided to meddle in."

"Whatever I'm off." Dexter went out and I raised his eyebrow.

"What's his problem?"

"This and that, the guy has gone through a lot. What?" Phineas looked at Ferb and added. "Yeah you're right Ferb, just not take it personal, Dexter kinda is still living in the past, forget it, let's go have something to eat."

Then someone came in, long black haired girl and a shorter brown haired girl with glasses.

"Hi Phineas, what're you doing?"

"We just stayed here and watched this math problem being solved by two geniuses. This is Blossom."

Then the girl aimed her sight at me and I smiled.

"Oh hi, Isabella and this is Gretchen."

"Nice to meet you."

"So are we going to eat anything?" Then after the introduction Gretchen asked.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Phineas told. "Wanna come Blossom?"

Nervously I responded, well I gotta prove my sisters wrong.

"Alright."

"Are you new?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah just came from this town called...Townsville."

"Oh nice, welcome to Megaville then, well you seem nice, wanna hang out after classes are over? You could use a tour around here."

"Thanks...that'll be great." I responded, oh crap why didn't I learned to say no, then again it's rude to not agree on this.

"Wow guys, and Perry?" Phineas asked and I was confused at first, but then Isabella answered.

"For his age Perry still is able to sneak around eh?"

-End of Blossom's point of view.-

Back on the school's lunch area.

Where Buttercup was taking a look at the menu, before out of nowehere a voice startled her a bit.

"Hi there, new girl."

"How do you know I'm new." Buttercup asked looking at the girl who asked her, long brown haired girl with a light blue sweater and braces.

"Duh! It's all over your face, it says. 'Hi I'm new, and I happen to be happily and patiently waiting to meet my new best friend.' Then I arrive. 'Hi I'm Mabel Pinnes, will gladly be your new best friend. Yay!' So what's your name?"

Chuckling softly Butercup responded. "You're a weird one aren't you? Buttercup."

"Really? That's a cute name, and yeah I know what you're going to say, yours is like a grandma name but I like it." Mabel smiled.

"Grandma? Nah, sounds fine."

"Where are you from?"

"Why are you assuming I'm not from Megaville?" Buttercup regreted having asked yet the words came out of her mouth and Mabel responded.

"Oh well cause again. 'Hi I'm new and I happen to be so not from around here aswell!' Are you from Gravity Falls, I would remember from there your face also reminds me of that town?"

"Nope, Townsville."

"Oh that explains it all."

"Hehe, you know you're funny, nice to meet you Mabel."

"Pleased to meet you too Buttercup, let's eat together, it wouldn't be good for you to eat alone." Buttercup nodded and both began walking through looking for a free table until Mabel noticed Isabella and the rest and with her hand brought Buttercup gently.

"Here, hey guys, just made a new best friend, Buttercup this is Isabella, Phineas, Gretchen and Ferb and oh who are you?"

Mabel aimed her question to Blossom who responded. "Blossom, hi Buttercup."

"Oh you're new too aren't you?"

"How..."

Buttercup interrupted. "Don't ask, she just knows." Chuckling softly she took a seat. "Nice to meet you all."

Isabella nodded. "The more the merrier, have to ask, you are related right?"

"We're sisters." Buttercup responded.

"We have another sister, Bubbles but think she already made some friends of her own." Blossom added.

Buttercup looked behind and noticed Bubbles already hanging around with some girls.

"So Buttercup, we were just telling your sister about a tour around Megaville after classes are over. Wanna come?" Isabella asked.

"Oh sure."

"Let's go to Arnold's, best restaurant in town, trust me." Added Mabel to Buttercup.

"Sounds fine."

For a while they kept talking with each other laughing, having a good time, even Blossom seemed to be enjoying it.

Yet she couldn't help to notice Dexter at the other side of the room, sitting alone, eating alone, that guy looked so similar to her, that's probably how she viewed herself when she was studying back on Townsville.

-Police Station.-

After solving a case, Velma and Toph returned to the base and Velma went into Shaggy's office.

That guy wearing a long green shirt and brown jeans with messy hair was a part of the informatic department.

Velma sighed.

"Shaggy, you need to clean this mess." Refering to pizza boxes and chinese food and chips and food all over the room.

"Sorry, like how did the case went?"

"Is closed now, come we need to talk, it's about Black White."

"Like Velma, you should let go that case, it's a waste of time."

Velma leaded the way and into her office where Toph and some other detectives part of the team were.

"Seems to be, Ben's cousin, Gwen is willing to help the investigation. I think she got close to something and find out that Rainbow the Clown wasn't Black White at all. She tells that it's because my statement on my profile but I don't think that's the case."

"You're telling us that isn't over?"

"Of course not. Just spoke with my former partner in the Bureau, Lucy Wilde who's currently living on Metro City. She send me the files of the previous murders."

Then Toph chuckled and added, she was blind yet she listened to the news on the television. "When did the world went crazy huh?"

The news were about international events, a island that is part of a country called Arcade, who recently changed governments.

Listening to the news as a detective turned up the volume.

"Just recently american troops have arrived to help President Vanellope von Schweetz and the rebels to take down the insane monarch known as King Candy."

"In the middle of the battle, there was a terrorist attack that blew the entire headquarters of Arcade's Umbrella Corporation, there's a hole underground were according to files there was a underground laboratory."

"The suspect seems to be Pixels, a dangerous A-Class criminal who taunted the President by filling a room with dead bodies of girls that looked like her. Sick things seems to be not only happening there but in other cities aswell, just like Gotham, insanity is all over the world."

"Well, Arcade with Pixels, Metro City with that Red Collar, we're handling Black White and Gotham with The Joker." Toph shooked her head.

"You got a point, we have a lot of work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. Guest starring also Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen from Phineas and Ferb, Frida from El Trigre, Mabel Pinnes from Gravity Falls and Frankie from Foster Home for Imaginary Friends. Warning: Violent content.**

**The Powerpuff Girls X-Over.**

**Story and concept character Barbara Grey by Riddle Glitch.**

**The City Without Heroes.**

Classes soon were over.

Not far away from there on Megaville's University.

-Blossom's point of view.-

This is the place where we're going to study when we finish High School.

Have been told this is one of the best universities in the entire country.

"So are you guys going to leave town...mean you plan to stay here and study in this place or somewhere else?"

"Think I'm going to stay here." Phineas said softly.

"Me too." Isabella replied almost immediatly and I nodded.

"Kinda have been excited about going to college since quite a while...now that it's almost so close can't help myself to be...a little scared you know."

"It's a whole new world." Ferb suddenly replied which made me and Buttercup kinda surprised.

"Oh wow Ferb I was starting to think you were mute!" I blurted out and immediatly put my hand over my mouth ashamed a bit.

"Haha, don't worry, Ferb is a man of few words." Suddenly Phineas told us.

"Those are the statues of the heroes of Megaville right?" Buttercup asked.

"The previous heroes of Megaville, you mean. They disappeared or died long ago." Mabel responded.

Looked at Buttercup, she hasn't changed her mind about keeping a vigilante life.

"What happened to them exactly?"

"It all began long ago, they were simple vigilantes that occasionally helped the authorities here."

"But once they worked together to beat a common enemy."

Just after that, they began to tell me and Buttercup the story behind these guys, looking up at the statues.

There was Samurai Jack, their leader, supposedly by rumors through the city, he had some sort of amnesia, no past, only the present kept him fighting against injustice in a city that he could call home.

Could notice his statue was sharing the same rock.

To other heroine called Scarlet, dressed like a witch of some sort, according to Isabella because of her, the whole school was named after her.

Other thing to note was that Scarlet was the one that got more involved with the citizens of Megaville than the rest, she was known to help always everyone who needed help, she would help everyone even for the slightest problem.

Rumors also told that Jack and Scarlet were a couple, but who knows.

Looking then at the statue of Jake Long 'The American Dragon', was called the second strongest of the group and over all, he was mostly known for being a musical industry supporter. The guy was known to be a hip hop celebrity.

Then Danny Phantom came to view, some guy who was rumored to be dead for real. That his whole ghostly appearence was not fake.

Other was Shego, a long dark haired woman who's statue seemed to be...angry? Either way, he was another one of the heroes who had super powers.

Then there was Agent P, one of the more mysterious of the heroes. His statue was that of a large man with a mask that showed no face and detective clothes.

Not much to say about that one, neither did the other Red Hood, according to rumors, Red Hood was a woman, wearing obviously the iconic Red Hood and used red spears as weapons. Was noted that even tho she had a violent nature, she never harmed anyone in the past.

But then the topic came into the one in the center, a bald guy who was wearing Xiaolin kinda clothes. This was Aang, known to be the most powerful of the heroes.

Supposedly he was able to control all the elements of nature, and that his existence was that of a mere fairy tale of an endless cycle of Avatars according to legend.

The city was rid of the crime activity while they were on the watch.

Until they fought together against a weird alien figure, called Vilgax or something like that, The Agency helped.

But it had it's costs, the destruction of this super villian costed the life of thosands of citizens, and even the heroes themselves found it hard to beat.

It was rumored that eventually, the final battle took place, Samurai Jack and Red Hood were found, in the middle of the battle field, Vilgax was dead.

Shortly after, Agent P disappeared, there were rumors that he died and his disappearence caused differences between the rest.

But then tragedy striked.

The whole city was shocked finding the bodies of Scarlet and Aang. They were murdered.

Who did it? No one ever found out.

Soon after that Shego left the city along Jake Long.

The group was broken, cause then Red Hood also disappeared and soon after the rest too.

Ever since then, the criminal activity in Megaville increased. Criminal lords like Norbert Beaver and The Eds took over the city.

But they were just the beginning, the worst era of this city was when Black White made his existence be known.

It all began with the murder of a district attorney.

Back then this monster was known as the Bleach Freak, as he would pour bleach into the wound he caused with a pen like weapon he stabbed in the heart of his victims.

Always targeting people who were famous for his good actions.

This city was being called 'The City Without Heroes' because of this criminal.

Several heroes came into this town, trying to change things after the previous heroes.

But Black White proved to be no regular villian, a lot of heroic figures and even super heroes died at the hands of this monster.

The Bureau was called and send a couple of agents to build a profile on Black White. Still the murderer didn't had a face.

No one knew his identity.

The last super hero who came to this city and tried to change things was someone called Ben Tennyson.

Along the authorities and The Bureau and even The Agency itself, they all together tried to stop Black White's reign of terror.

To taunt Ben, who was famous of having a alien device called The Omnitrix, Black White murdered his grandfather Max.

Rumor says that Ben was told by Black White to meet somewhere alone to have their final shodown.

Walking down the streets, dragging Ben's uncounscious body, Rainbow the Clown was seen with a sick smile around his face.

The most colorful individual in the city turned out to be Black White.

But even tho Rainbow the Clown was arrested and blamed for the murders and the terrorism.

There were loopholes in the investigation.

The pen, the murder weapon was never recovered.

Neither did Ben's hand or the Omnitrix was recovered.

The profile indicated that Rainbow the Clown was the most likely to be Black White.

But some people doubted that.

The criminal was send to Foster's Asylum.

Still the murders stopped, and the case was closed.

Time passed by and Norbert and The Eds still ran the city.

Super Heroes never came to this city again, but other kind of vigilantes came.

This was El Tigre, a vigilante who sometimes broke the laws and take the matters into his own hands.

Such did the supposed comeback of 'Red Hood', a mysterious woman was seen wearing a Red Hood cape, shooting a criminal on a viral youtube video.

Many have said that Red Hood is back but others are doubtful, because Red Hood never used a gun.

Never murdered anyone either. Is the reason why this city has been called heroless since then.

"This city could use a hero in this times." Isabella commented and Phineas nodded, hearing the whole story looked at Buttercup from time to time.

Determination, it's what I saw in her eyes looking up at the statues of the only heroes that this city had.

"So are we going to eat at Hey Arnold's or what?" Mabel asked softly and discussing about it until we heard the police.

Just as we walked to the restaurant, we saw the police pursuing criminals trying to drive away from there with a large amount of money they stole.

"Those guys are probably new in the city, there are hardly any bank robberies here knowing who the money belongs to." Gretchen mentioned.

"Still it's a crime, and someone has to take care of it." Buttercup told as he turned around to look at me with a smile.

Suddenly Bubbles arrived. "Sorry I'm late, just got your text, this is Frida, you don't mind if she tags along?"

"Hey there guys, don't worry I know them. Sup Mabel?" The blue haired girl told with a chuckle as she and Mabel high fived and she responded.

"Just made myself a new best friend, see you did aswell."

"Sorry guys but we gotta do something, we'll be back tho." Buttercup told.

"Buttercup no..." I whispered.

And off, she went, I just face palmed myself and Bubbles sighed with a chuckle.

"Well she needs back up." Bubbles told and I looked at the others who just had their jaw in the floor, except Ferb, man was he weird.

"Sorry, think we'll see you later." I told them and then both Bubbles and me flew away to help the police to capture those criminals.

Could hear Mabel before we flew away tho. "Aww nerds! Why can't I have normal friends!?"

Shortly we catched them up, Buttercup landed in front of their car and stopped it with her strenght, the guys came out of the car as soon as she crashed it.

"What the fuck, who are you?!" Without hearing an answer they simply shoot their guns at us.

It is never mentioned but people usually think the fact that the guns never harm us at all that they don't hurt.

It is a myth actually, it does sting, sometimes it does hurt, it's all part of physics. The bullets still have the strenght enough to bend metal at that speed.

The police came soon after and me and the others just managed to grab their guns and break them before a lose bullet harms a innocent civilian.

"Freeze!"

"Calm down, we're on your side." Buttercup told and I just sighed, noticing the news channel immediatly arrived at the scene, helicopters, lots of people!

Way to go, we won't be able to live normally after this.

The criminal that Buttercup tried neutralize gave up a fight and she managed to knock him down with a blow.

"Who are you?" One of the police just asked.

"Well, you guys call this place The City Without Heroes."

Oh please no, don't finish that sentence.

"Now you have three." Buttercup told as he handed the criminals over to the police.

"Whoa, that sounded kinda lame." Bubbles whispered and chuckled towards me. "Shouldn't she be wearing sun glasses and look at the sky like David Carusso from CSI after saying such a lame quote?"

"Don't care, she just blew our only chance of being normal." I whispered back.

The media began gathering up, I just couldn't continue with this, I simply flew away from there, just needed some space.

Back on Townsville, think they only liked us for the things we did.

Might be wrong.

But still, Bubbles and Buttercup were more popular than I was.

Found myself on the top of a building, looking at the moon as I thought.

This city would go mad, they haven't had any super heroes in a long time, just hope that we could keep The Professor and mom safe, even so.

The one that worries me the most is our little sister, Brandy. Such a violent city this is, and if we become the targets of this cities' criminals.

Then I will have to make sure nothing happens to them.

-End of Blossom's point of view.-

On Miss Keane's kinder garden.

The news had all the teachers surprised. Miss Keane suddenly turned around to ask Miss Grey, who had a shock look on her. "Sorry but I forgot I had to something, if it's alright, could I go early today?"

"Yeah...please, all of you leave."

Miss Keane found it odd, and the rest didn't seemed surprised, Miss Grey was rather eccentric.

Nodding everyone left and Grey turned the television off and looked at the wall, still shocked, her skin was already pale, but one could tell something was bugging her.

Bringing her hands to her head, she rested his forehead against the desk.

That was until she heard her phone ringing.

Took a few rings but eventually finally Barbara answered the phone.

It was Frankie, the current warden of Foster's.

"Whatever you do, please stay there, I'm coming. Don't do anything please." Frankie told, the noise on the phone could tell that she was on her way, driving towards the site.

"You know I can't help myself..." Barbara responded with a light chuckle.

"Don't do it!"

"They came to my city!" Barbara shouted angered.

"We could talk..." Frankie sounded extremly worried.

"Bye Frankie..."

"No, Barbara please don't!" Then Barbara hung up and away from the site she went.

Then Frankie arrived to the place with her car and noticed the whole kinder garden was closed.

Nobody there. The red haired girl then called someone else on her phone. "Soos? Did you watched the news...? Yeah, she did too...and I can't find her..."

Far away from there, a random civilian walked around one of the most quiet places in Megaville.

Suddenly ran into Barbara who gently smiled and asked. "Excuse me, could you tell me the time?"

"Oh sure it's..." Being distracted the guy was surprised by Barbara who then stabbed him with a knife several times and dropped him into an alley.

Sitting next to him, the guy just looked at Barbara with pain, coughing blood as she looked at him and finally spoke.

"Don't take this personal...I just needed someone to talk to."

The guy was so scared and so much in pain he wasn't able to say anything, just pant and keep himself awake.

"Did you watched the news? Of course you did...they came to my city...who the fuck do they think they are?"

"When is my work ever going to stop?"

Sighing then Barbara told.

"Many have tried to bring colors into this place, most of them have died. Remember the Black White crap? Well...now you know that Rainbow wasn't that guy, it'll be our little secret."

"Hahahaha, I have thought of revealing my identity, imagine that. People will be shocked, 'harmless kinder garden teacher ended up to be the most insane murdering criminal this city has ever seen'."

"People don't see to realize that I'm trying to teach them a lesson...guess I'll have to do it all over again...this new super heroes. They have weaknesses...they all die...they all bleed...hehehehehe."

"Sorry, let me finish your suffering...thanks." Barbara looked at the guy one more time, despair in his eyes as he took the shot and extinguished his colors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. Guest starring Mabel Pinnes from Gravity Falls, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen from Phineas and Ferb, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, Frida from El Tigre and Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo.**

**The Powerpuff Girls X-Over.**

**Story and concept character Barbara Grey aka Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**The City Without Heroes.**

Thinking, was all Blossom could do on that building.

The Moon was so bright.

-Blossom's point of view.-

Maybe I should go back...but then again not really in the mood for all the attention that my sisters were probably having at the moment.

Then heard a noise.

Looking back I saw someone coming out of the door into the place I was, recognized the figure and I sighed frustated. "You gotta be kidding..."

Bringing a telescope, the guy recognized me aswell and immediatly asked. "What're you doing here? This is my spot!"

"I'm sorry Mister Shelldon Cooper, not in the mood to fight with you, just pretent I'm not here." Told Dexter, mocking him for his lack of manners.

"Well I come here every week so..." Unable to think something less childish finally Dexter sighed and placed his telescope there, beginning to watch the stars.

"You can't see the stars in the city you know?" I had to comment.

"You're not here, remember?"

"Whatever."

There was a uncomfortable silence for a while until Dexter spoke.

"Hey, look I'm sorry alright? Think...we started with the wrong foot...you were right about the math problem in the morning..."

"Kay...I guess..."

"Wasn't able to admit it but you really impressed me, not much people have been able to debate with me in a while."

"Thanks...you're not bad yourself, tho I was wrong too you know..." Finally faced Dexter with a smile.

"Haha yeah, Phineas and Ferb are one of the smartest guys in the school." Then Dexter looked up smiling back.

"So you like science huh?"

"We have a science club, maybe if you want you could be a part of it later on?"

Well, seems to be Dexter hasn't watched the news lately.

"That sounds great."

"Have a favorite scientist? Going to take a guess, Tony Stark? All the girls dig that guy."

"Not really, like Nora Wakeman."

"The one that made Jenny the Robot right?"

"That one."

"Nice."

"Lemme guess about you, Albert Einstein?"

"I'm not that predictable you know?" Dexter chuckled.

"That means no?" I chuckled aswell.

"Alright you got me there."

"Gotta go, it was nice to speak to you without arguing." I told gently as I hopped down.

"Hehe, glad you think so, and will see you in the science club then?"

"It's a date." I responded as I looked towards Dexter, beginning to back to my home.

"Wow...didn't meant it like a date...unless you do consider that a date?"

Chuckled softly. "Goodnight Dexter."

"Goodnight." I smiled and then he smiled back as I went into the elevator and began getting out back to my house, just hope it's not invaded with the media.

-End of Blossom's point of view.-

On the restaurant called 'Hey Arnold's', Bubbles and Buttercup were there along the friends they made that morning.

Everyone was clapping towards them as they arrived, who would have thought that because of stopping some burglars they became celebrities already.

Then again they used super powers therefore the city had them actions as heroic.

Took some time, but before so many photos with their new fans and stuff, Bubbles and Buttercup finally took a seat in the table with the gang and Arnold himself went to take their order.

"Nice job you did back there, this city hasn't seen a hero in a while, don't worry about it, your dinner is on the house, what can I get you?"

"You guys first..." Buttercup told softly as she browsed the menu.

Soon enough they all made up their minds and Arnold went back to the kitchen to make the food.

"So where is Blossom?" Isabella asked.

"Don't know, she just took off after the news guys came." Bubbles said softly.

"She's just a bit upset cause she didn't want to take a part on the whole...super stuff." Buttercup told. "Think I gotta come up with an apology huh?"

"Yes you do." Bubbles chuckled softly.

"So where you super heroes back on Townsville aswell?" Mabel asked.

"Yup, it's a small town but it sure had some odd criminal activity." Buttercup responded.

"Pretty neat, so when did you realized you had super powers?" Phineas asked.

"We were in kinder garden." Bubbles blushed and chuckled some.

"Yeah, first criminal we fought turned out to be a chimp with a big brain, he was actually very intelligent but mostly socially he was an idiot."

"Don't be so mean on Mojo, I mean it wasn't your average crazy mad scientist, alright so he always lost against us, but you gotta respect his determination." Bubbles responded.

"He was lame, either way by the time we grew up, we had the streets cleaned."

"So what else do you do?" Gretchen asked.

"What do you mean by what else do we do?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she asked, Isabella then answered.

"Mean you're teenagers, don't you have other goals that are not related to crime fighting?" Buttercup chuckled softly.

"Well she wants to be a singer."

"Don't say it like that! I'm serious about it!" Bubbles responded.

"Really? Well my band is looking for a singer." Frida told gently.

"Oh! You got a band?"

"Yeah, you know, maybe we could give you an audition someday if you're interested."

"That would be nice!" Bubbles told excitedly.

"So what about you Buttercup?" Gretchen asked again.

"Haven't really thought about it."

"Well, don't want to put pressure on you, but you only have this last year of High School to decide, we'll be soon in college." Phineas told.

"Ugh, don't tell me about it."

"So, question. Did you being a super hero gave you more luck on the romance department?" Mabel asked and both Buttercup and Bubbles laughed softly.

"Well, I had a couple of boyfriends, but things didn't worked out." Buttercup responded.

"Was asked several times, but I actually, wasn't interested, the people I attracted were almost all jerks, had a few dates and just...didn't worked either." Bubbles told gently.

"No first kiss huh?"

"We did had our first kiss." Bubbled chuckled and Buttercup just responded with a 'eww' sound.

"Well I didn't enjoyed it, Brick tasted like toilet, like literally!"

"Haha, Boomer was cute, wonder where are those guys now."

"My first kiss was with a merman." Mabel commented and Buttercup laughed softly, responding gently.

"You know, you have a great imagination, all this happened in that Gravity Falls place I assume?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah...haha imagination, like totally, my first date wasn't a group of gnomes in a human disguise."

Buttercup laughed again and Mabel nervously laughed after aswell.

-Blossom's point of view.-

Just as soon as I got home, there they were, the Professor and mom who immediatly came towards me at the door.

"We saw, the news! Thought you girls were going to drop this crime fighting thing?" The Professor raised his voice a little, sounded upset.

"Don't look at me, it was all Buttercup, she was the first to drop on that car." Responded lightly, not really in the mood for arguing.

"Well..." Mom spoke up before she heard herself interrupted by noises out of the house. Bubbles and Buttercup just arrived and people were still following around.

"Oh man..." I face palmed myself before Bubbles and Buttercup came in.

"Wow...hey...did you watched the news?" Buttercup asked nervously.

Soon we were the three of us in the couch being lectured by both mom and the Professor about the dangers of being vigilantes in a big city like this.

Then we heard the voice of Brandy, who immediatly went down from her room towards the living room, when we arrived she was asleep I guess.

"You're back! What's going on?" Brandy asked softly, carrying Octi, she seemed confused as she heard our parents speaking with a rather upset voice.

"Uh well...we were just talking to your sisters." Mom responded.

"How was your day?" Bubbles asked with a big smile as Brandy finally joined us in the couch.

"It was great, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, made a friend! What about you?"

"We will continue this in the morning alright?" The Professor finally smiled and along with mom they walked back to their rooms.

"Well we made friends too!" Bubbles responded.

"Sorry for everything." Buttercup finally told me and I faced her, sighing softly I just shook my head gently.

"Don't worry, guess there was no way of keeping this a secret. We should have come up with a plan before leaving Townsville."

"Now that's the Blossom I know! You know you're the brains here, by the way, Isabella and the rest were asking if you would like to hang out sometime? You missed the whole thing at Hey Arnold's, it was full!"

"Glad you guys had a great time."

"So you made a friend?" I asked Brandy and she nodded.

Telling us about her day, we all listened to Brandy, soon we back upstairs in our room.

Seriously, couldn't sleep.

Just kept thinking about the things that went on this city before we arrived.

The crime that we fought back on Townsville was nothing to compare to this city's, there wasn't many crime lords back in town.

What we fought was mostly monsters and Mojo all the time.

The Grangreen Gang and Sedusa, Princess Morbucks and all those weird guys the Amoeba guys.

Realizing that Townsville was actually more quiet than this city.

Could hear the activity that took place even at night, this city worked all the time.

Like Gotham right now, is currently under a lot of pressure after they finally arrested The Joker.

What would happen if we would ran into a criminal just as insane as that clown is?

Hearing about the city's past, and the Black White case, I'm just glad we didn't moved here when that maniac was out on the streets.

Either way, he's in Foster's Asylum, I have nothing to worry about...yet why do I feel in danger still.

Turning to my side I looked at the window, the Moon was still there.

Wondering, are you still on that building Dexter?

Closed my eyes and soon I found myself asleep, the whole city saw the news, our lives are just going to change after this.

Would we be able to handle the responsability of protecting this city like the previous heroes did?

-End of Blossom's point of view.-

Back on the streets, very late, Velma arrived at a crime scene, finding a stabbed victim in a alley. "This victim suffers from multiple stabs, there's a lot of frustation left here, this wasn't about the money cause his wallet was left."

"The subject took a seat next to the victim aswell." Toph added, even tho she was blind, she always hitted her naked foot down on the floor, the sound bounced on the whole place and she was able to visualize her surroundings through the sound bouncing back at her.

Then Velma took a look, Toph was right, that part of the alley was cleaned.

"Shell casing is missing, can you find the bullet please?"

"Sure." Toph stomped her foot on the floor, and finally visualized the bullet on the other side of the street.

"Here you go." Toph told as she handed the bullet.

Using gloves both of them, then Velma put the bullet on a evidence bag.

Taking a look at the victim, all the stabs were in non vital places, so the subject just took a seat next to the victim, why?

"The subject wanted to watch the victim die...he might have probably talked to him, this was done by a pro. Knew where to find a victim, stabbed in non vital places, this subject has been doing this for a long time...but why...haven't we found more bodies before?"

"Do you think this a serial we don't know about?"

"Not consistent with the current case...The Creeper. Maybe the subject came from another city or just moved in. We gotta search for similar crime scenes outside of Megaville."

"Lemme get this straight, this subject stabbed this guy to watch him die? Why did he shot him in the head? What was the point of stabbing him?"

"Good point...maybe he was talking to the victim, stabbed just enough to control him, he took a seat, talked to him...then shot him."

"Well it sounds like a weirdo."

"The worst thing is he's going to murder again soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. Guest starring Mabel and Dipper Pinnes from Gravity Falls, Isabella and Gretchen from Phineas and Ferb and Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Gaz from Invader Zim.**

**Character Ruby Goodlady and adapted concept Sedusa aka Ima Goodlady by MashanYna2. Bell owned by bleedman. Story and concept character Barbara Grey aka Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**The Powerpuff Girls X-Over.**

**The City Without Heroes.**

Just after that time they stopped those burglars two weeks ago.

The Powerpuff Girls became the number one topic in Megaville.

They have been helping the police handling the organized crime in that time.

Even tho they have been in the city for quite so little time.

They already captured a few crime lords.

The real leaders of this crime groups however began taking matters about their current situation.

On this certain restaurant in the morning, a old enemy of the Powerpuff Girls was having some quality time with her daughter before dropping her at school.

This woman identified herself legally as Ima Goodlady, but the Powerpuff knew her best as Sedusa.

Wearing some expensive clothes, her deadly black hair dropped down her shoulders, gently Ima sipped at her coffee, watching her daughter Ruby eating her breakfast.

"You sure you don't want anything else Angel?"

"No mother, I'm fine." Ruby smiled lighly, holding her stuffed doll close to her like always, holding it like treasure, tighly even, making sure she won't lose it.

Then Ima noticed that everyone was leaving, some important people was arriving, she thought, she noticed that rich guy, Norbert Beaver. Short blonde haired large man, wearing dark glasses, he arrived with someone else, a woman who was hiding her face with white mask with black dots where her eyes should be.

"Let's go Ruby, think there's going to be trouble."

"Oh no, please! Do not leave, the reason why we throwed everyone else was because we wanted to speak to you privately Miss Ima Goodlady." Norbert smiled as she approached them with the mysterious girl.

"Beg your pardon? Honestly have nothing to talk with someone...with your reputation."

Bringing a chair, Norbert just laughed softly at the comment. "Well...that's just rude, hypocritical even? Didn't you used to be known as Sedusa? The Super Criminal?"

Glaring lightly, Ima began to worry that this individual knew about her past life.

"Let's get to the point already." Said the lady with the mask who just finally took it off, showing her white pale face with grey eyes. "Did some digging about Townsville old past. We have an enemy in common."

"Whoever you think I used to be..." Ima begun before she was interrupted.

"Well I don't think. I know, I mean really? I'm a Good lady is your name? You came here not long ago, instead of stealing, thing what you used to be, you decided to find yourself a silly rich guy who would solve your problems."

"Sounds like you been having a busy life." Norbert chuckled.

Then Barbara continued. "You realized you could use magic naturally, thing not much people can, you tricked the guy, mana poisoned him, and then you created her."

Looking at Ruby, who begun to hold her doll even tightier, these people didn't looked friendly, therefore she was ready to use her hair which began moving a little.

"Who are you?" Ima asked with anger.

"Well I'm this city's darkest color. I have eyes everywhere Ima, no one can hide from me in my city. Ehehehehe."

"What do you want?" Ima asked then.

"Like I told ya, we have an enemy in common, haven't you seen the news lately? You know...those little girls that used to kick your ass back on Townsville?"

"Do not insult mother." Ruby turned to Barbara, glaring lightly.

"Calm down Ruby, she's nobody."

"Hehehe, look, I'm pretty sure that even at this point of your life, you still hold a grudge against them. Haven't you ever thought how can you defeat them?"

"And here you're telling me you have a way of doing it?"

"Have you ever heard of Black White?"

"You mean, Rainbow the Clown?" Ima asked softly, and both Norbert and Barbara began to laugh.

"Now that's a nobody! Seriously, did you ever thought that someone as twisted as Black White will somehow just...turn himself in to the police?"

Then Ima thought for a second. "You're Black White, aren't you?"

"Pleased to meet you!" Barbara laughed again.

"You can't defeat them by stabbing, many have tried." Ima responded.

"Come on...do you really think death it's what I have in mind for them?" Barbara chuckled softly. "You see...a wise man once said 'Whatever doesn't hurts you...simply makes you, stranger.' What I have in mind for them, is to break them."

"You will have to be more specific."

"Find their weaknesses. You know I have murdered several super heroes in the past, what makes The Powerpuff Girls so special? Remember Birdman? Space Ghost? I even cut Ben Tennyson's hand!"

"But didn't you mentioned death wasn't what you have in mind for them?"

"Well I don't, but I feel kinda insulted that you're suggesting I'm just some...crazy!" Barbara chuckled again and continued.

"You don't have to mostly nothing Ima...you just need to a favor for me, and you and your daughter are perfect for it." Resting her chin on her hand, Barbara looked at Ruby who was still glaring.

"You leave her out of this!" Ima immediatly responded.

"Didn't you heard that the Powerpuff Girls are in the same high school as your daughter?"

Then Ima asked Ruby. "Is this true?"

Nervously, Ruby stopped glaring at Barbara and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you told me?"

"Well...I...kinda...didn't knew it was that important...didn't want to upset you...mother please forgive me!" Ruby was terrified of disappointing Ima and she just her hand to her forehead as she thought for a moment.

"Well they're in a different class, but I could use my contacts to change that. But it's alright Ima, you have made up your life, you have a daughter, you're a trophy lady."

"Trophy lady? Did you have mommy issues?"

"Oh you have claws too! Hahahaha, really nice response. But yeah, unfortunately you're right, you see mommy was a whore."

Then both Ima and Barbara just laughed at Barbara's comment about her own mother.

"My point was...well I see you're not interested. We'll just go."

"No, wait."

Before Norbert and Barbara could get up and leave, Ima stopped them.

"Please Angel, would you be a good girl and do a big favor for mother?" Ima smiled at her daughter.

Immediatly, Ruby's eyes were filled with joy, her mother need her, and she then nodded excitedly.

"Yes mother, anything!"

"Alright, mother knows best, and it is time for you to make some friends. You're going to change classes, meet Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, you'll be close to them and learn everything about them. Any information you come back and tell mother, okay?"

"Okay mother!" Ruby responded, Barbara and Norbert chuckled lightly.

"By the way, did someone called Professor X tried to recruit you into whatever stupidity he's planning?" Barbara asked.

"Heard about it, but no, he hasn't. Only thing I know for sure is Mojo is with that individual."

"The head of security of your husband is Isaac Roberts isn't it?"

"Baboon, yeah, why?"

Then Barbara chuckled again. "You do realize he used to be a thug for Norbert."

"Where do you think I got all the information I need." Ima chuckled.

"What're you thinking?" Norbert asked.

"Remember the traitor you told me about? Seems to be Baboon is working with that Professor X isn't it?"

Gently Ima responded. "Well yeah, he's the one that mentioned me about him, talked to me if I was interested."

"Well, I'm about to pull the plug on this issue. You don't mind if Baboon is found dead tonight do you?"

"Why would I care?"

"Just asking, anyway, we should do this more often, some tea, cookies and a bunch of corpses, it could be a delightful time hahaha! Well then, see you later, Ima Goodlady, let's go Norbert."

-Blossom's point of view.-

Lunch time with Isabella and Gretchen, even tho this last two weeks have been rather rough, because of high school in the morning and crime fighting after, we still are able to hang around with the current friends we made.

Sure we're rather popular, we have a fun club within the school already. Seriously we needed a plan...we could have wear a mask instead.

Looking around the room, Bubbles was with her friends, rather odd she made friends with strange girls like Gaz, Mandy and Frida. Bubbles is rather cheerful and optimistic, then again she might want to hang out with people that are different than her, I don't know.

Then I noticed Buttercup, she has been hanging around Mabel and Dipper a lot, like seriously became best friends with someone so awkward as Mabel.

Suddenly we heard a voice. "Hmm...excuse me?"

"Oh hi." I responded.

"Aren't you the girl that recently moved to our class?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could sit with you...?" The long blonde haired asked nervously she just wasn't used to socializing.

"Oh sure! The more the merrier." Isabella nodded, smiling.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ruby...thanks for letting me stay with you." Ruby smiled gently.

"It's alright, why did you moved from your classroom?"

"Didn't felt comfortable there..." Ruby said softly, could noticed she had a ragdoll with her, she kept hidden. Reminded me of Bubbles with Octi.

But that was long ago, Bubbles passed that ragdoll to Brandy now.

Then we resumed to chat for a while, mostly we were Isabella and myself doing the talking, but every now and then we managed to get Ruby into the chat.

Then I got distracted at the window, I thought I just saw a girl on the tree branches outside, a long white haired girl with big eyes...reminded me of myself.

Think I just imagined things, cause it was just a moment, and when I looked at the tree again she was gone.

The bell rang finally.

Then we went back into our classroom.

Walking there with Ruby, she seemed to be rather shy, but then again I was a bit shy aswell. She seemed nice, for some reason, why I do I think that she reminds me of someone else?

Funny thing it's her name is Goodlady. Why do I also think I have heard that name before?

With all the problems I currently face.

Think it's paranoia, but I just shooked myself, I can't doubt the intentions of a sweet girl such as Ruby so I just tried to shake the thoughts.

When we arrived at the classroom, I noticed then.

That long white haired girl was there!

Well I was glad, I was beginning to think it might have been like a squizofrenic episode triggered by my paranoia.

Then noticed she had a doll with her aswell? Some odd dog looking puppet, and apparently it could move too.

Snapped out of my thoughts and finally took a seat.

Classes begun again and I just focused on that.

Realized when I looked around the classroom.

Where's Buttercup?

Oh not again!

-End of Blossom's point of view.-

Far away from there.

The man known as Baboon, Isaac Roberts, a large, imposing looking man arrived to his home after a long day.

Suddenly he was surprised by the fact his walls were all painted with white and his furnitures were all painted in black.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Baboon asked himself before he turned around and saw a girl there who just took him by surprise.

In a movement, Barbara pierced Baboon's chest where his heart should be and wounded him severely.

Then Roberts just fell, his hand over his heart as he began to bleed madly.

While Barbara with a sick smile on her face began pouring bleach all over his body.

The colors on Roberts clothes began to vanish and Barbara just took a seat on a chair nearby, looking at Baboon who looked back, just watching him die.

"You're a traitor, and you know it." Whispering, Barbara told.

Then Baboon noticed another girl on the door, Oblina, who watched nervously, both of them did this together.

"Bell...I'm sorry..." Baboon managed to whisper to himself as he then, died.

Watching there, Barbara closed her eyes, enjoying the moment as Roberts finally vanished.

It was a metaphore.

The only one could see such thing was Barbara's twisted mind.

It took a bit but then finally Barbara chuckled softly.

Gently going towards the wall and with the paint she brought then used her brush to paint one last thing on the wall with black paint.

'IR Baboon'.

That was what she wrote, below it then used her brush and painted with three strockes, three different colors.

Blue, Grey and Green.

"Missed this...whenever the colors from this city fades...it's like a drug. Hehehehehe." Barbara told Oblina, her partner.

"Who's Bell?" Oblina asked curiously, she did heard Roberts last words and Barbara just shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. Anyway, hand me the disposable phone."

Gently Oblina handed the phone and Barbara dialed 911 on it.

"Yeah, would like to report a murder."

"Who's this?"

"Made another one bleed. Hehehehe."

"Excuse me? Did you say you made someone bleed?"

"Call Velma Dinkley, on the police department, she'll love to see this. Okay thanks."

Then Barbara hung up and brought Oblina by the arm roughly, and out of the building until the police finally arrived.

Finding out that Black White returned.


End file.
